


She Loves Me (it's not just in my head)

by AngryBees



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Character Development, F/F, Femslash, Romance, Romantic Fluff, i think im funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4960321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryBees/pseuds/AngryBees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurel and Felicity are so in love with each other and their friends decides to try to make them see it</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Loves Me (it's not just in my head)

The reason that Oliver Queen finally took a vacation, a real-non-island vacation, and Diggle spent the whole week with her daughter was because women in leather were a force to be reckoned with.

So, yes, Laurel, Nyssa, Thea and Felicity accidently teamed up when Oliver took a bullet on a mission, in his defense, there was a lot of bullets like, at least 10. They finished it so fast and airtight that Amanda Waller would be jealous, and Starling's criminals better watch out for the next two weeks (maybe three?). The mission changed the team dynamic a lot and Oliver had so many questions like -when did Laurel learn how to ride a motor cycle? When did Thea fix up Roy’s old red leather costume? Why did he see Nyssa in annoying neon pink tights jogging to music created exclusively by female punk bands?

And finally, why was Laurel’s head in Felicity lap on the bus doing down town last Wednesday? It wasn’t just that Oliver had a sharp archer eye, every one’s seen it. Laurel and Felicity are different together now. Sure, the girls were all friends, but Felicity never put her fingers through Nyssa’s hair and Thea didn’t talk about Laurel’s flawlessness endlessly. Everyone is just wondering by this point why aren't they dating already?

Thea was the first one to do something about this because she prided herself on being an awesome match maker and those arrows she carry were probably from cupid himself. She invites Felicity to have desert with her and since she was living with Laurel, it was the perfect plan. She baked an obnoxiously suggestive red velvet cake and took out the expensive red wine that was no good for jello shots anyway, then promptly texted Felicity that she had an emergency at her ‘job’ just as Felicity rang the doorbell.

Laurel didn’t know what was going on so she answered the door in her very tiny bathrobe thinking it was Thea and Felicity’s face was a brighter shade of red than her dress.

“uh, there’s suppose to be dessert? Thea and I were-did you know she baked?” Felicity sputtered out, “do you want, um, redvelvetcake?”

“I never turn down cake,” Laurel smiled, and laughed at Felicity a bit on the inside of course and received some heart murmurs at her reaction to the towel. Maybe Laurel should cut down on the cake because it might be the thing that’s causing her heart to-

“this is amazing,” Felicity moaned, stuffing her mouth with another bite of cake, sure, the wine was suppose to vintage and organic farms but this cake was

“it’s just from one of those boxed cake mixes” Laurel looked at her, amused and involuntarily making a note that Felicity has a sweet tooth. She changed of course into a tanktop and soccer shorts from her teenage years that still fit, take that decreasing metabolism. It was a bit out of place with Felicity’s red spring office wear dress but Felicity was too busy eating icing and watching Laurel’s mouth every time it moved.

When Thea came back Felicity was asleep next to Laurel and had her wrapped around Felicity’s arms while Silence of the Lambs played on television. Thea smirked in satisfaction but was unsettled at how they were both smiling when Hannibal Lecture spooned out brain flesh. Love is blind, they say, she thought as she turned off the TV and lights to let the girls sleep

Nyssa prided herself from not participating in any American nonsense like putting money in machines with 0.045% chances of returning revenue or attending events that involved jumping furiously to loud squealing in flashing lights that was definitely not good for eyesight. But love wasn’t nonesense, it was natural and beautiful so Nyssa convinced herself that she was doing this for the good of humanity as she coerced Laurel to wear a revealing black ball gown to the formal nightclub that just opened in a town somewhat close to Starling. Plus, she heard the owner had something suspicious going on, short fat men with legends of explosive umbrellas were never good. She would investigate that man after the 8 part plan that would end up with Felicity in a tiny maroon dress dancing slowly and swaying very closely to Laurel.

Now, everything was perfect because that’s what love is supposed to be, Nyssa thought while gazing approvingly at Laurel’s hand on Felicity’s shoulder and Felicity’s fingers on the back of Laurel’s dress that was uncovered. And Nyssa hasn’t seen Laurel smile like that forever, and it eased her mind just a little for the night because all the effort in the world was worth Laurel’s happiness.

And Laurel’s face was so close to Felicity that she didn’t know what to focus on, her blue eyes surrounded with soft long lashes or the perfect bright pink lipstick on her lips or the way Felicity’s silky blond hair kept touching her cheek, but she had time to watch it all.

“this is really nice,” Laurel pressed her lips to Felicity’s ear and whispered.

“yeah,” Felicity replied breathlessly and moved her hands lower on Laurel’s back.

The dance was too short but Felicity and Laurel spent the rest of the night sitting extremely close together and whispered things to each other.

Felicity had a very pleasant dream a few nights later which involved dark red lipstick and black pantsuits which was mostly on the floor and Felicity woke up in her apartment the next morning learning something new about herself.

“I’m in love,” she sighed and leaned her head on Oliver who decided that the team sure would take him more seriously if he wore shirts with anatomically incorrect gorillas on it. He had told her it was authentic and he could only get a shirt like that in Central and both Barry and Iris said it was adorable, but Joe just shook his head for some reason.

“not much of a secret,” he replied with an irritating smile, the one he had when that asshole knows something she doesn’t, “Laurel is a lovely woman

“wait what?” Felicity did a double take, almost falling to the floor, “who told you? I didn’t tell any-“

“like I said, you’re an easy tell,” Oliver chuckled, “your eyes were glued to her the moment you met her”

“alright fine,” she grumbled, a blush forming on her face, “I am in love with Dinah Laurel Lance and I have no idea what to do”

“ask her on a date?” Oliver replied sarcastically, “or is that too extreme for you?”

“watch it,” Felicity glared, a date was a good idea but how would she even go about asking her? “that sass is gonna get you kicked, in the shin”

“alright aright,” Oliver chuckled, his hands in the air, “by the way, Laurel likes ice cream and Chinese takeout”

Laurel Lance couldn’t get Felicity off her mind and everything reminded her of the IT girl. She can’t walk by a fire hydrant without picturing the way red look on her,

"Felicity!" she called in suprise at the fact that Felicity just appeared infront of her, then she blushed, trying to get the previous image of Felicity in red out of her mind “what’s going on?”

“Cookie dough ice cream” Felicity blurted out, it was the only thing she can say right now for some reason and wow she is bad at asking pretty girls on dates.

“huh?”

“we should go get ice cream together,” Felicity explained, hoping words would come out of her mouth more smoothly, or at least form sentences coherent enough for Laurel to understand, “like on a date- the romantic kind, uh, if you want?”

“Yes,” Laurel answered immediately, and well there was no other logical answer to this question because she just realized how much she wanted this. “definitely yes, I would love to”

“awesome, let’s go tonight?” Felicity replied and her heart fluttered

“I know a place where the booths are heart shaped,” Laurel added, she couldn’t stop smiling for some reason and she knows that’s something that she’ll just have to get used to from now on and she didn’t mind at all.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
